The Endless War
by Ulxx
Summary: There has been somebody following the golden trio ever since the wedding without them knowing. When Hermione is all alone will they take the chance and do something they've been wanting to do for quite some time? Eventual bellamione. Light M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione is losing the feeling in her legs, she is shivering and her fingers have turned blue. This is it, she thinks, now i'm going to die. All the suden she hears a loud pop of someone apparating. She uses the last of her strenght to look up and she thinks that she is dreaming, because above her is Bellatrix Lestrange wearing a very worried expression. That is the last sight she sees before she looses touch with reality.

She wakes up feeling warm and cozy. Before her there is a fire burning and there is a plate of warm soup in front of her. She looks around. There seems to be a little camp around her. Next to hers is another sleeping bag. Hermione tries to stand but there is a sharp pain in both of her legs so she stays put. She hears footsteps coming closer and in a moment there is a hooded figure coming closer and closer. There are wild but beautyful curls poking out from under the hood and the person is wearing high hilled boots even tho there is three feet of snow on the ground.

Hermione doesn't see her face at first, but when she does fear bubbles inside her. Walking towards her is non other than the crazy ang gorgeus Bellatrix Lestrange. Wait a minute, gorgeus when did the Death Eater become gorgeus in my mind, Hermione asks herself ? But she doesn't have much time to discuss things with herself because Bellatrix is now standing five feet away from her. Hermione is too scared to talk. Bellatrix smirks at her, comes closer and sits down on her own sleeping bag. " So how are your legs Grainger? " She asks her like they are just two friends sitting behind a table having tea. Hermione opens her mouth but nothing comes out. For the first time she finds herself at a loss of words. At this Bellatrix smirks even wider " Cat eat your tounge or what? Harry tells me you usually can't keep your mouth shut. " Now Hermione looks at Bellatrix like she lost her mind. She and Harry talk? But isen't she suppose to be a Deathe Eater? "Still nothing? Well you should at least eat your soup while it's still warm " Says Bellatrix. But Hermione still can't belive that she isn't dead. " Why are you helping me ? " She asks Bellatrix. "Ah she talks! " Now Bellatrix seems excited " Well, the Order decided that someone should be keeping an eye on you guys and since none of them were able to find you they sent me "  
Hermione looks at her scepticly. " You realy want me to belive that you are with the oreder? That is just stupid. And I didn't take you for a stupid person. Mad mybe but not stupid." Hermione finaly has the curidge to speak. At the statement Bella chuckles ane looks at her "I have been sith the order since before the first war. You know what undercover means, right. And to think I had you as a smart person." And there is the smirk again.

"Prove it" Bella looks at her with concentration and Hermione feels the pain in her legs dessapear. Did Bellatrix just do wandless magic? " That doesn't prove anything" Now Bella just sighs. "Fine, how do you want me to do to prove I'm speaking the truth?" Hermione thinks for a moment " Tell me something only Harry would say." Bella frowns " How am I suppose to know what he says? I only talk to him once a year and even that is breaf because I only have one day a year free from undercover work and even that I spent rewieving strategies." " Just tell me what he said about me" Bella sighs " He said that you were anoying and that you think you are always right and youread too much and that you won't do his homework for him. " "He tels that to every person he meets, apparently" Now Hermione is frowning. "Well it must be true then, wouldn't you say?" Hermione's frown deepens. "Aww don't frown little girl" Now hermione sighs. She should have known that Bellatrix would really be crazy. All tgose years in azkaben could do that to a person. Wait was she even in Azkaban? "Can I ask you something?" "You just did. But dipends on the question." Now Hermione has to roll her eyes. "Were you realy in Azkaban?" "Where do youthink I was?""I don't know It could have been fake like you being on Volde... mmhh" Hermione lost her tounge all of the sudden " Don't say His name you know it's a taboo" Hermione's tounge grows back and she wants to facepalm "Right, sorry I totaly forgot" " Yeah now eat your soup. We'll talk tomorrow. Go to sleep. I placed a protecting charm on the cave, good night and don't wake me up in the morning" With that statement Bellatrix turned around and went to sleep. Hermione nodded, ate her soup and went to sleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I look like like person that owns this? ... You can't see me, but still.

Chapter 2

When Hermione woke up in the morning she freaked out. Next to her was lying Bellatrix Lestrange. She wanted to scream, but she remembered last night and didn't make a sound. Great, she taught, now I have to wait until she wakes up. It's a good thing I didn't make a sound. She would have killed me. Or strangled me, or cut my neck... Wait a minute wouldn't that be killing me? Am I getting dumber or something? Nah, that's what Ron is here for... Nooo he isn't here, it's just me and a Death Eater. Yay for me. Actually she isn't one, apparently. I am so confused right now. Well better wait until she wakes up.

Hermione began thinking about the time she spent before she and the guys got separated. It was just after they broke into Bellatrix's vault. They were all hanging on the dragon, when she started slipping down. Harry was hanging onto Ron, who was hanging onto the dragon. And Hermione was hanging onto Harry. He tried not to let her go but their hands were slippery and she slipped down the dragons side. There was nothing she could do. All she saw were her friends faces getting smaller and smaller. She splashed into freezing cold water. She had trouble swimming because of her clothes. So she got out of her jacket and the heavy Bellatrix dress. Now she was dressed only in her bra, panties and socks. She put her wand in between her teeth and started swimming towards the shore of the lake. When she was finally on dry land she laid down on the grass and tried to get as much air into her lungs as possible. She knew that searching for her friends was pointless since they promised each-other that if they get separated, they would move on no matter what. So she wanted to apparate somewhere worm, where she could get some clothes. But she just could not get enough concentration to preform the spell. So she decided to walk somewhere. Anywhere but the lakeside. After about half an hour of walking just in her underwear and socks she found a cave where she could rest. She could not comprehend why she couldn't preform any Hermione just stayed in the cave and tried to think of a plan to get out of there. It seemed like she was in that damned cave for forever. At night she would get cold and start a small fire. But in about a week it started snowing. There was more and more of snow each hour. Because Hermione was in her socks and all the wood she could find was wet, she went without the fire that night. She woke up shivering and with her teeth chattering from the cold. That's when she saw Bellatrix walk into the cave as she passed out.

"Good morning!" Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. "Did you have to do that?" Bellatrix rolled her eyes "You were just sitting there staring into space, what was I suppose to do, hit you in the head?" Hermione really tried, but she didn't know if that was sarcasm or if Bellatrix was serious."What is going on with me?" "What's wrong?" Asked Bellatrix, and did she sound worried? "Nothing I just feel really dumb right now. I can't even do any spells" Bellatrix started laughing. And it wasn't that deranged laugh she heard in the Ministry. It was a genuine laugh and it didn't scare you to the bones. Which was always nice. "You fell for my curse. Yes! I knew it worked" Bellatrix was speaking of It with such love, that Hermione had to look at her again so she was sure that it was still the same woman sitting next to her. "What curse? It's not deadly is it?" "No of course not, Dumbledore didn't let me put any of those on my vault." Relief washed over Hermione's face, immediately replaced with curiosity "What does it do?" "You see i had to make sure, that the people, Who broke in couldn't get out so I created a curse, that makes s people so dumb, that they can't apparate. It makes you unable to concentrate enough to get somewhere else. But it makes you dumber and dumber every minute, so let's put you out of your misery" Bellatrix pulled her wand out of her sleeve and lightly patted Hermione on the head. Hermione felt like her brains were going to explode, but before she could scream the pain was over and she no longer felt lost and hopeless.

A/N- Yes i do know my grammar is like walking into kindergarten all over again. It is not my first language (surprise, surprise). I do hope this one is better. But also tell me if it seems to rushed to you or anything like that. All comments are appreciated. Ask, tell, do whatever just don't leave me alone. I thank you from the bottom of my heart - or maybe even deeper - for all the reviews and also just stay cool for me you don't have to stay in school. What? Idk sometimes I don't understand myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am so not explaining it again. Go look in chapter 2

Chapter 3

"So how did you find me?" Bellatrix started a fire and Hermione began to shower her with questions. "It wasn't easy I'll give you that. But when you guys did magic without protection spells I could sense your magic pattern. It was pretty strong."

"So how long have you been following us?"

"From the start, when you apparated from the wedding"

"But how? There is no way, none of us had been hit with a spell"

"Well there is an ancient form of magic called witchcraft. It allows the user to track a person by an item, that belongs to them. Oh I almost forgot" All of a sudden Bellatrix starts pulling Hermione's Bellatrix clothes from her pocket. "And for the record I do not dress like that." Hermione blushes and mumbles "I know, you dress way less" Bellatrix doesn't hear her and with a wave of her wand the clothes are on Hermione. "I dress like that" With another wave Hermione is now wearing a dress little different from Bellatrix's. She has a corset with low cleavage and a long dress which hugs her curves tightly. Bellatrix smirks and looks Hermione up and down. Hermione blushes at her open staring. "Would you please change this?"

"No this is your punishment for stealing from me. Or would you rather I use my regular punishing methods. They are most unpleasant"

"Fine I'll do it myself" Hermione takes her wand into her hand and tries changing the clothes. It doesn't work. "What the hell did you do to the clothes? Come on I can't go around looking like this" Bellatrix just waves her hand. "I told you, It's punishment. Now it's this or the other methods which I don't think you'll enjoy" "Fine It's not like anyone is going to see me like that"

"That is where you are wrong. You are going back to your little friends. I think that they will enjoy this 'fitting' outfit"

"What, we are going back? But why aren't we already there? Why wait and not send me back when you found me?"

" First of all I didn't say anything about me. You are going back. I don't have time to nurse you little children. I have important work to do. You know like being undercover as a Death Eater. And second of all witchcraft takes some time. You think magic that powerful is going to be over in a second? No it takes time to prepare the ingredients" Whilst Bellatrix was on her rant Hermione just stared at her. Well if she is so busy, than why is she even here? "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude" She never thought , she would be apologizing to a Death Eater. Bellatrix just made a face at her and began digging stuff out of her pocket. She begins pulling out the ingredients and a piece of paper with a some kind of recipe.

On it it' written:

4 Blue Candles (Representing the Water element)

A goblet filled 3/4 of the way full with water (Natural water works the best)

Any of the following incenses (They all represent water):

Camphor, Hyacinth, Jasmine, Lotus, Mesquite,

Myrrh, Sandalwood, Tamarisk, Thyme

A quiet, undisturbed place

Put the 4 candles around you - one north, one south, one east, and one west. Light the candles and the incenses you have selected. Sit in the center of the candles, facing the west.

Put the goblet in front of you. Invoke the water element.

Relax into a meditative state. After you've gone into a hypnotic state, take your middle finger and 2nd finger on your positive hand, and swirl it around in the water clockwise 4 times, starting with the west side and ending with the west side.

Bellatrix starts doing an instructed. After sitting down she closes her eyes and begins meditating. Hermione just looks at her like she herself is hypnotized. She looks at her relaxed face and her eyes go from her sharp cheekbones to her ruby lips. Than she finds her gaze drifting down her body, over her full breasts , her slim stomach and beautifully shaped legs. She had never thought about another woman in that way. She did not know why, but she wanted so bad to touch her, her hand actually hurt. Bellatrix started chanting something in Latin, that was too quick for Hermione to catch. Bellatrix stopped swirling water around in the goblet and the water begun swirling faster and faster by itself. All of the sudden the water clears and there is Harry attempting to put up the tent. Ron is just watching as he mopes around. The expression on his face is the expression of a beaten puppy. It does not look god on him. Bellatrix opens her eyes and looks into the goblet. And than to Hermione. "Well let's pack up and go"

Bellatrix seemed very eager to go.

"So that's it you save me, make me healthy, shock the life out of me and than you deliver me back to Harry and just leave me?"

"What did you think was going to happen? Did you think I was going. To stay and take care of you? As I already said, I have important things to do" Hermione doesn't say anything. She has no idea why she cares so much, that Bellatrix is leaving. It's not like they became friends or anything in the few hours that they spent together. It was confusing how much she liked the dark witch.

"But you'll come with me to them, right?"

"Sure but that fire-headed friend of yours doesn't know so expect some spells flying around."

"Yeah I know, can we just go now?"

"Don't order me around kid"

"I am not a kid, I'm seventeen"

"Of course you're not." Said Bellatrix sarcastically, slowly losing all of her low patience. "Let's just go"

"I am not a kid"

"I already told you you're not, now let's go we don't have all day"

"Fine" With that Hermione took her hand and they apparated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: trust me when I say I look nothing like JK Rowling.  
Chapter 3

They apparated a few meters away from the spot they saw Ron and Harry setting up their tent only moments before. Bellatrix pointed her wand at herself and in a moment they were revealed. At first Harry and Ron didn't see them, but when Ron spotted Bellatrix he immediately took out his wand and pointed it at her.  
"You!" Ron started to run towards them with his wand pointed. Bellatrix didn't even look at him.  
"I brought her back, Harry you would do good not to lose her again. She seems to be the mind of this little club you got here." Before Harry could even say anything Ron started shouting spells at Bellatrix. At first she just dodged them, but when a spell almost hit Hermione she took out her wand. With just one wave Ron was thrown back and into a tree. "Don't tempt me boy you are no mach for me."  
"Bellatrix!" Hermione looked at her, frowning  
"What? It's not like I did anything to him."  
"He could have hit his head on the tree" Bellatrix gave her the 'are you serious' look.  
"He also could have hit you. Do you have no regard for your own life?"  
"I can defend myself thank you very much. I am NOT a child."  
"Well you are acting like one right now." Bellatrix walked away from her and in front of Harry.  
"If you need anything I have the other mirror." With that she turned on the spot and in a second she was gone. Hermione couldn't believe Bellatrix just left like that. She had no idea why but she was left with a giant hole inside her stomach.

Ron started to regain his conscience. Harry was just looking at Hermione.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, we just missed you like Bella said you are the mind of the 'club'" Hermione smiled  
"I missed you too. Although I was pretty busy freezing."  
Harry and Hermione were so engrossed in the talk they didn't see Ron standing behind them.  
"Since when do you call the murderer of your only living family Bella?" Ron looked pretty angry.  
"Well Sirius isn't really dead and Dumbledore introduced me to Bella when I was 13. She has been visiting me once a month to bring me stuff and we became friends. She shared her memories of my parents with me."  
"So you are just going to forgive everything she has done in the past? Torturing Neville's parents, and all the muggles and well I'm sure there is more" Ron was almost shouting now.  
"Neville's parents are fine. They just made it look like they are crazy. They were officially going to fake their death but they said they couldn't not see their son for so long, so Bella came up with an alternative solution. Plus she only tortured muggles when Voldemort was watching." Ron clearly ran out of reasons to badmouth Bellatrix so he shut up. Hermione was still felling abandoned. How could Bellatrix just leave like that? And without saying goodbye. Maybe she should yell at her trough the mirror or something. But no Bellatrix probably thinks she is just some child who doesn't know how to act properly.

As weeks went by Hermione found herself missing Bellatrix more and more. Which didn't make any sense. She only spent a few hours with the woman and even that was mostly arguing. It only got worst after Ron left. There was no one to distract her from thinking with their whingeing. Finally she decided to allow Harry to go to Godric's Hollow. When they came there she could not shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

A/N: So I finally had the time to update. Please if you are not drunk or stoned leave a review. Tell me what you like and don't like and naturally what you hate. Oh and did it seem to rushed to you? Well if you have an answer to any of these questions please let it be known. I give out mental kisses to the reviewers. So see ya later.


End file.
